Getting Sleepy
by Pricat
Summary: (Minions). Kevin is pretty sleepy after staying up but Bob and Stuart help him out


**A/N**

 **Here have more minion fun as I was watching the trailer again but being sleepy today made me think of a sleepy Kevin and one thing led to another in my mind you know?**

 **Since Kevin is my favourite and wish he could have worn that crown and dressed like a king but it's okay**

 **It's an early morning in the Overkill castle and Kevin is the only minion awake in the castle right now but tired the next day which bothers Bob and Stuart and they decide to help him take an nap.**

* * *

It was late, pretty late at the Overkill castle but Kevin was having trouble sleeping as he had been up the last few nights along with Stuart but Stuart was used to it plus took naps like Bob but Kevin sighed hearing snores from the room he, Bob and Stuart shared but knew Scarlet needed all three of them alert sighing but knowing that yea or hot chocolate would sooth him but wearing a night shirt with an night cap with jewels in it, which he had bought at Harrods which he loved wearing at night.

He was wearing Union Jack slipper socks because he hated having cold feet in bed which Bob understood walking into the kitchen seeing Scarlet and Herb were asleep looking at the clock seeing it was three in the morning sighing but also making himself some tea with honey and English crumpets since he was hungry for some reason at this time in the morning which was odd humming to himself.

He and his brothers were liking it here in the Overkill castle since Scarlet looked like a master given what had happened to masters in the past plus Bob had been telling their tribe about things making him smirk knowing they would love it if they came to visit him, Bob and Stuart which he wouldn't mind because they could have fun and goof around.

He was getting sleepy since the tea was soothing as he rested his head on the table drifting off hoping Bob and Stuart weren't freaking out but Herb smirked seeing him snore because Scarlet had been talking about her plans involving Queen Elizabeth's crown making Herb sigh needing coffee going to the kitchen surprised that Kevin was up but asleep seeing him snore which was very cute because he and Scarlet were getting used to having minions in the castle since they needed them to help with their schemes which was why they had showed up at Villain-Con to find minions that fitted them.

He was drinking coffee but he was seeing Kevin was a deep sleeper petting his head gently seeing a smile on his face in sleep remembering when they had explained how they had gotten here.

* * *

The next morning Bob and Stuart were stunned hearing snores from the kitchen after dressing in their overalls entering seeing Kevin deep asleep in pyjamas big Stuart used a bullhorn to wake him up making Kevin yawn rubbing sleep from his eyes realising it was morning already and he was still in his pyjamas!

It was really bad for a minion to still be in pyjamas hoping Scarlet wasn't awake yet or she might yell at him and right now, he wasn't in the mood for that.

"Oh boy I'm so late!" Kevin said running to their room to get dressed in his overalls before Scarlet was up but relieved she and Herb weren't up yet but they had went out for the day relieving Bob, Kevin and Stuart so Kevin was relieved because he was zoning off worrying Bob and Stuart because being minions, they had to be alert to help Scarlet in her schemes, so glad Scarlet was out today.

"Good thing we're not doing any schemes or you'd be snoring!" Stuart joked seeing Kevin going to their room but the huge bed was beckoning to him as he climbed into it tucking himself in drifting off into sweet dreams making Bob smile checking on him remembering when Kevin had helped him when he had a fever so was helping him knowing he found it hard to sleep so was leaving him be.

Bob and Stuart were goofing around but riding on Corgis jousting but giggling because when both Herb and Scarlet were gone, that was when they had fun plus had snuck into the kitchens making sundaes and eating bananas.

"We should make something for Kevin when he wakes up, you know?" Bob asked making Stuart underdtand going to the kitchens making an ice cream sundae impressing the chefs but they didn't mind the minions doing that.

They were seeing Kevin up but stunned his brothers had made ice cream as they were eating just as Herb was home.

He didn't mind them doing this because it was cute knowing Scarlet was at the spa so knew things were fine despite the minions being rambunctious but was underdtanding because they were like this a lot seeing them calm down which relieved Scarlet plus she had no idea that Kevin had been sleeping all day but Bob and Stuart would help Kevin sleep tonight.

At least things were good.


End file.
